The present disclosure relates to a medium sensing apparatus and a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices for automatically processing financial business desired by customers. The financial devices may deposit or withdraw media (for example, paper moneys, checks, securities, gift certificates, and the like) or automatically transfer the media.
Such a financial device comprises a medium storage box for storing media. Here, the medium storage box comprises a cassette, a recovery part in which an abnormal medium is stored, and a temporary storage apparatus for temporarily storing a medium that is put in through a medium entrance.
The financial device needs to identify whether a put-in or taken-out medium is a forged medium, if not, what kinds of medium are put in or taken out. If the forged medium is put in, the forged medium is retransferred to the customer. If not, the medium is adequately put in the cassette for each kind.
Thus, the financial device according to the related art senses media by using a contact image sensor (CIS) scanning manner in which light is emitted close to a surface of a medium to sense the medium. Here, the CIS may be a reflective CIS which reflects light against a surface of a medium to identify the medium by using the reflected image or a transmissive CIS which transmits light through a surface of a medium to identify the medium by using an overlap image of front and rear surfaces of the medium.
However, since the financial device according to the related art has an internal frame structure that is suitable for only one of the reflective CIS and the transmissive CIS, it is substantially impossible to change a kind of CIS.